


Flashlight

by toxxkk



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, flashlight
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxxkk/pseuds/toxxkk
Summary: Para Hyungwon, Hoseok é sua lanterna, sempre o iluminando e o tirando do escuro.|inspirada na letra de Flashlight-Jessie J|
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho





	Flashlight

Sabe Hoseok, ter te conhecido naquele festival foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Já te disse mil vezes que meu coração acelerou quando vi seu sorriso, você dançava maravilhosamente, todas aquelas luzes iluminando você, ficou mais radiante com elas. 

Ah, seu sorriso… 

Quando amanhece, e vens com ele ao meu encontro me dar bom dia, às vezes boa tarde, me chama de preguiçoso, desculpa por não ter o pique para te acompanhar nas tuas corridas matinais. 

Nosso caminho até aqui foi longo, o quanto preconceito sofremos, hum? Mas chegamos juntos. Quando fui aquele festival, me encontrava totalmente no escuro e perdido quanto a meu futuro, mas você, Hoseok, foi minha lanterna. As vezes olho para o céu e sempre me vejo contigo, as estrelas são brilhantes iguais a ti. 

Me deu tudo, afinal tudo que preciso é você. Sempre que entro no escuro, em um beco sem saída, como uma laterna, me ilumina, sempre me guia pelo caminho certo. 

Por que é minha lanterna? Me tira das sombras, seus abraços quentes me tiram do frio, seus beijos… seus sorrisos, são algo que aquece muito meu pobre coração, não me controlo e desmancho todo. 

Simplesmente assim, você é minha lanterna, sempre me tirando das sombras. Quando passar pela porta, sei que estará me esperando com um de seus sorrisos, e vamos fazer as pazes. Brigamos por uma coisa boba, esqueci até mesmo o motivo. Eu entro e você estava exatamente do jeito que disse, claro que reparei nas suas vestes, apenas um daqueles seus shortinhos. 

Aquela noite você iluminou mais uma vez minha vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Esse trabalho também foi postado por mim aqui-> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/flashlight-9880502


End file.
